COSMOS
by huskytigerbin
Summary: Semua selalu tentang ego masing-masing. Ada mereka yang menghancurkan ego sendiri untuk membenarkan orang lain. Tak sedikit pula yang menghancurkan orang lain demi membenarkan egonya sendiri. Validasi tentang baik dan buruk itu tidak pernah absolut, bukan? Junbin, Junjin, onesided!DoubleB. An iKON fanfic.


Disclaimer : iKON is not mine, I only own the story.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : Junhoe/Hanbin, Junhoe/Jinhwan, onesided!Jiwon/Hanbin

Warning : Boys Love, I've warned you.

Summary : Semua selalu tentang ego masing-masing. Ada mereka yang menghancurkan ego sendiri untuk membenarkan orang lain. Tak sedikit pula yang menghancurkan orang lain demi membenarkan egonya sendiri. Validasi tentang baik dan buruk itu tidak pernah absolut, bukan?

 **COSMOS**

 **-An iKON fanfic-**

 **PROLOG**

Tawa membahana terdengar dari salah satu kamar di kompartemen sederhana itu. Malam Tahun Baru dan keempat teman dekat itu memutuskan merayakannya dengan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan. Hingga di tengah gemuruh musik Jinhwan menyeret Junhoe keluar ketika sudut matanya menangkap gelagat aneh dari pacarnya.

"Berhentilah dan jauhi Hanbin, Junhoe."

Esoknya Junhoe mencium Hanbin tepat di depan matanya.

 **Apa yang membuatmu merasa begitu pantas dicintai?**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Bodoh. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jiwon tersenyum paksa mendengar gerutuan Hanbin. Tangannya masih sibuk mengompres kepala teman sekamarnya itu, berusaha mengindahkan ketika mata nanar Hanbin yang tak sebanding dengan ucapan barusan menyedot perhatiannya.

"Si Junhoe itu, dia benar-benar telah berpacaran dengan Jinhwan hyung?"

Bibir Jiwon terkatup rapat membentuk garis kaku sebelum sebuah gelengan pelan diberikannya sebagai jawaban.

 **Demi keselamatanmu, selamanya menjadi orang dungu dan berpura tak tahu apa-apa pun akan kulakukan, Hanbin.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Koo Junhoe."

Iris hitam cemerlang itu menatap nyalang, siap melayangkan tinjunya lagi kalau saja Junhoe tidak cepat mengelak ke sudut kanan, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah kotor. Senyum sinis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Untuk seseorang yang bahkan hanya bisa diam ketika orang yang disukai dicium di depan matanya, kau benar-benar pecundang, Jiwon."

Satu bogem mentah mendarat sukses di pipi kiri Junhoe.

 **Apa yang membuatmu merasa begitu berhak menilaiku?**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Jinhwan bahkan tidak repot-repot menyalakan penghangat ruangan ketika ia memasuki kamar. Junhoe sudah menunggunya, mungkin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau terlambat," terlalu datar bahkan untuk sebuah teguran.

"Maaf," terlalu kosong bahkan untuk sebuah penyesalan.

"Kemarilah."

Jinhwan mendekat, membiarkan bibir Junhoe merenggutnya dalam sebuah ciuman kasar, ciuman yang keduanya ketahui tak ada sedikitpun cinta di dalamnya. Terutama ketika Jinhwan tahu aroma parfum yang menempel di leher Junhoe bukanlah wangi maskulin yang biasa ia kenal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Junhoe mengakhiri ciuman panas itu dengan mengecup pipi Jinhwan lembut, merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan hangat yang kelewat posesif.

Jinhwan mengangguk pelan.

Tentu ia tidak baik-baik saja.

 **Tapi dia sudah tidak baik-baik saja sejak lima tahun lalu, dan begitu pun tidak apa-apa.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Kau berbicara terlalu banyak, Hanbin. Telan makananmu sebelum pangsit itu membeku."

"Kau yang makan terlalu cepat," Hanbin menyeruput ramennya untuk kesekian kali, meringis pelan ketika rasa pedas bertemperasan di rongga mulutnya. Berkebalikan dengan Junhoe yang selalu memesan ramen dengan ekstra bubuk cabai, ia tidak pernah tahan pedas.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan—"

"Tidurlah denganku."

Hampir saja Hanbin tersedak oleh pangsit yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku jadi tidurlah denganku."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hanbin memutuskan untuk menampar Junhoe atau melempar mukanya dengan kuah ramen yang sedang ia makan.

Bukan keduanya, tentu saja.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan menciumku saat kau mabuk, kau bisa membawaku ke tempat tidurmu seperti wanita-wanita jalang itu?"

Junhoe menyukai segala kesengitan dan pilihan kata-kata yang Hanbin buat. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum licik, "Apa yang kau harapkan, sebuket mawar merah dan Teddy Bear bertuliskan 'I Love You'?"

Hanbin mendengus menghina, terlalu keras bahkan untuk dihiraukan Junhoe.

"Kau sudah punya Jinhwan, Anak Bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa?" Nada bertanyanya bahkan lebih biasa ketimbang ketika orang bertanya tentang cuaca.

Senyum miris terlukis di wajah pemuda yang setahun lebih tua itu. Ia meneruskan makannya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, meskipun pilihan untuk meninggalkan Junhoe—dan menyiramnya dengan segelas air putih untuk kata-kata tak sopan barusan—terasa lebih mudah baginya. Tapi ia memilih diam.

 **Karena sebesar apapun keinginanku, aku akan selalu kalah oleh ego bodohmu untuk bermain-main dengan orang lain, Koo Junhoe.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Kau pikir dengan bersikap diam dan membiarkan Junhoe menghancurkanmu seperti itu membuatmu menjadi seperti orang baik?"

Kontras dengan apa yang Jiwon ekspektasikan, bibir mungil Jinhwan melengkungkan sebuah senyum terhadap tuduhan barusan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jiwon. Atau barangkali tak perlu. Karena hanya dengan diam pun aku dapat perlahan-lahan menghancurkan dua orang itu."

Susah payah Jiwon menelan ludahnya. Bola mata coklat di hadapannya tidak lagi bersinar hangat, sebanding dengan ucapan sinis yang dikeluarkan pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Tak terpikirkah kau, siapa yang akan paling hancur setelah ini?"

Lamat-lamat suara lembutnya ditelan angin, ketika sudut bibir Jinhwan membentuk sebuah senyuman muram.

" **Karena aku juga tidak bisa menebak, sehancur apa Junhoe dan Hanbin setelah semua ini."**

 **TBC~**

 **Author's Note:**

Well, sangat pendek karena baru prolog. Cerita sesungguhnya akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Cerita ini ditulis untuk **brusquerie** yang ngebet banget sama fanfic Junbin, semoga abis ini nggak nagih-nagih lagi ya. Terimakasih juga yang kemarin menyempatkan baca dan review fanfic Junbin saya yang lain ( **ARIES** ), your words are what motivate me to finally write again in this place.

Thanks for reading this one, kalau ada.


End file.
